The present invention relates to a washing machine, and more specifically to a washing machine in which water is poured on laundry in a dryer tub, and the dryer tub is rotated for rinsing.
When using washing machines of this type in districts where water supply is not clear, laundry will be discolored by iron oxide powder or other impurities contained in the water, if the water is poured on the laundry in a dryer tub for rinsing. Therefore, washing machines intended for use in impure water districts need to be provided with a filter for filtrating the water fed from the water supply to the dryer tub. Normally, the filter is provided independently of the washing machines.
In this case, the filter should be manufactured independently of the washing machine, and the washing machine may be of exactly the same construction as the washing machines which are intended for use in clear water districts. Thus, there are no problems on the manufacture of the washing machines. In use, however, the filter requires a setting space separate from that for the washing machine, resulting in an increase of the overall setting space and a decrease in the handling efficiency.